


more than all the stars in the galaxy

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, No Pregnancy, Post-TRoS, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Prompt: Thinking about how the first time Ben told Rey he loved her it was after very slow, romantic lovemaking and the first time Rey told Ben she loved him it was in the heat of an argument.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's one shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	more than all the stars in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> A little unbeta'ed drabble inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/ebongawk/status/1304129908747177985?s=20

He made love to her gently, his hands caressing her skin as they breathed heavily, lips brushing against each other. Her hair was spread out across the pillow beneath her, head thrown back as she moaned softly to the heavens. Ben looked at her in awe as he snapped his hips against hers, causing her to arch her back, her hands reaching to clutch at his back, fingers running across his sweat-covered skin. 

She whimpered as he snapped his hips forward again and Ben shushed her softly, caressing her hair as resumed with a slow and gentle pace, a perfect rhythm to create the music that flowed between them, igniting every spark within them and sending waves of ecstasy through them. 

His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, peppering it with kisses that made her release a breathless chuckle. “That tickles,” she whispered. Moving away from her ear, Ben looked down at her so they were face to face, smiles across their faces as Rey ran her fingers through his hair. 

He watched as her eyes trailed down, right to where they were joined together. She bit her lip, wrapping her legs around his torso and urging him to move again. Ben gladly complied, this time kissing her as he moved within her. 

Their lips moved together, tongues slipping through barriers to explore the heat of each other in between desperate moans and euphoric groans. 

“Oh, my force- Ben!” Rey said, eyes screwed shut as Ben felt her walls clench around him, holding him close. 

Sensing her nearing her peak, he reached down, gently brushing her clit with his fingers. Her eyes flew open, meeting his as he moved his hips faster. His forehead pressed against hers and his other hand moved up to clutch her hand, entwining their fingers and pressing their joined hands into the bed, wrists pressed together so he could feel her pulse beneath his. She was here, she was alive, and so was he. 

“Ben I-”

“I know, I know.” He whispered, “I love you Rey.” 

They crashed together, climaxing and clinging to each other as they gasped for breath. Only when they collapsed into the sheets did he realise the intensity of what he had just said, of what it meant. 

He did love her. He loved her so much. He loved her more than anything in the galaxy. 

She was strong and brave and beautiful. And she was Rey, just Rey. And he was just Ben. 

Lying beside her, he watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep, a small smile across her face. He held her close, a hand drawing gentle circles into her shoulder. “I love you.” he whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

Rey released a content sigh and snuggled closer. 

oOoOoOo

“I can’t believe it!” Ben exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands into the air, “Was this your idea?”

“Yes.” Rey said firmly, arms across her chest and a stern expression on her face as she stood opposite him.

“Why?” he demanded.

“Because it is the right thing to do!” 

Ben glared at her, slapping his hand against the table and rising to his feet as he paced around the small room inside the Falcon. Rey gritted her teeth, watching him as he clenched his fists at his sides. 

This was her fault. She was the one who told Poe. They had been spotted, someone had seen and recognised Ben and now they had to face the consequences. It had been her idea to keep them on base until they could find a permanent hideout. She knew how much Ben hated it, but she also knew how dire their situation was. No matter how much he hated it, she knew he couldn’t deny that the Resistance was their best shot at staying alive.

“I thought we had decided together that we wouldn’t tell them,” he said almost calmly, but Rey knew he was far from that. 

“I changed my mind.” Rey snapped.

Ben whipped around, anger painting his face as he jabbed a finger at her, “Because you are afraid to leave this place.” he accused, “You can’t leave them.”

Rey stepped back, feeling rage boiling beneath the surface within them, “What has that got to do with it? They can keep us safe from _your_ enemies.”

“I DON’T NEED THEIR HELP!” Ben shouted. 

She didn’t flinch or curl away, she stood her ground. “Why are you so god damn stubborn? These people are my friends, my family.”

“And what am I? Hm Rey, what am I?” Ben demanded.

She faltered, “Y-you you’re-”

Ben put his head in his hands, “Just as I thought.”

“You didn’t let me finish!” 

“I didn’t need to! I know your answer. I am a burden to you and your band of rebels, they want me gone.” he spat. Rey looked at him, trapping him in her intense gaze as he muttered, “You don’t want me here either.”

“SHUT UP!” Rey exclaimed, causing Ben to snap his attention to her as her anger reached boiling point, “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” she said as Ben approached her, slowly until they stood together. 

“You are such an arsehole Ben Solo! You are such a fucking arsehole and I hate you!” Rey exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears as her fists punched his chest lightly, not hard enough to hurt him because how could she?

“I’m an arsehole now? Do I really mean nothing to you?” 

“WHAT? NO!” Rey shouted, pushing him away from him before storming across to the table, resting against it. With her head in her hands, “I AM TRYING MY BEST!”

“SO AM I!”

“ALL I WANT IS YOU TO BE SAFE!”

“WHY?”

“BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU BEN SOLO!”

The pair froze, silence filling the room as they stared at each other in shock. 

“W-what?” Ben croaked.

Rey hurriedly wiped away her tears, “I-I love you, so damn much it kills me to see you sad, to see you frustrated.” she moved closer to him, heart pounding as she professed, “I love you more than all the stars in the galaxy, Ben, everything I do, I do to keep you safe.” she sniffed, “And I try, I really try, I-”

Ben cut her off with his lips, kissing her to silence her. Rey cupped his cheeks as he deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close. When he pulled his lips away, he spoke, “I’m sorry Rey, I’m so sorry.” he whispered, “I love you so much, so much. You complete me.” 

A small smile quirked her lips, “Hmm I guess I forgive you.” she said, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips, “Although I think there is certainly one way to show me how sorry you are.”

Ben didn’t need to be told twice. Rey squealed as he threw her other his shoulder, running through the Falcon in the direction of the quarters they had made their own, both of them laughing and smiling all the way...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711)


End file.
